Joining The Pack
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "A New Extraordinary Friend". Eclipse meets up with Sage again and the young man and his Autobot father join the group. Done as a request for Steelcode. :)


**Steelcode, who owns Sage, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. Eclipse and Shadow belong to EmeraldMoonGreen. I only own Camilla.**

 **A/N: This story is the sequel to "A New Extraordinary Friend", which can be found on my page.**

* * *

 **Joining The Pack**

"So a wolf saved you and Predaking from a rogue?" Camilla asked Eclipse.

"Yeah!" The little dragon said. "He was so amazing! Uncle Predaking said the wolf was another techno-organic like me. He even transformed into a boy in front of us!"

"A boy who can transform into a Cybertronian wolf and help take down a full-sized rogue," the lady spy said. "Not the craziest thing I've heard, but definitely one of the strangest. I wouldn't have believed it until Predaking showed us all the video."

Eclipse bounced around eagerly. "I hope we get to see him again," she said. "He promised he'd come play with me."

Camilla smiled and noticed the time. "Well, maybe he'll come when you're out on your daily flight," she suggested.

Gasping happily, the little dragon sparkling quickly ran for the portal, her wings out and ready to fly. Red Alert, seeing this, smiled and typed in the coordinates for the nearby canyons. "Be careful, little one," he said as the Groundbridge started up.

"I will, Uncle Red Alert! Thank you!" She called back happily as she disappeared into the portal.

* * *

Sage was in the canyons himself, sniffing around and looking for a good place to make camp. His father was around somewhere, scouting for danger. A strange energy ripple caught the young man's attention and he stood still, trying to make sense of it, but whatever it was, it was very quick. "Hmm, better check this out," he said to himself, slinking very quietly towards where he had felt the ripple come from.

Eclipse took to the sky, looking down on the ground and it wasn't long before she spotted a familiar wolf and let out a squeal of happiness. "Sage!" She cried out, diving down fast to greet him.

Hearing his name squealed excitedly, Sage looked up and barely had time to dodge and brace himself as Eclipse landed, skidding a little bit before she gently tackled the wolf, nuzzling him happily and purring.

Chuckling, Sage shifted to his human form, giving the dragon a gentle ear scratch. "Hey, Eclipse," he said. "How are you doing?"

"Good," she said, leaning her head into his hand. "I was hoping you'd come today and play with me."

The young man chuckled again. "Well, I was scouting for a good area to make camp," he said. "My dad and I are thinking of setting up here until we find a good place to make permanent quarters."

Eclipse jumped up. "I could help you look!" She said excitedly. "I'll take to the sky and look around! I'll let you know what I find."

With that, the small dragon took off, making the boy chuckle again.

Meanwhile, someone was watching the two. "A baby dragon?" He asked himself before running a scan and his eyes widened. "A techno-organic like my son."

He looked more closely at the little one. "Can't be a Predacon. They're not techno-organic, at least not that I know of. Hmm. She bears the Autobot symbol and she's way too cute to be a rogue."

And he noticed that when Eclipse had greeted Sage, she had done so as if they were old friends, which ruled out that she was the enemy. She looked way to young to be in a war. Then again, the war between factions was over, something the mech was grateful for. Still in thought, he transformed into his alt mode and drove down to continue searching for a good place to set up camp.

Meanwhile, Eclipse had found a perfect spot and was about to fly and find Sage when she saw a strange car coming into the canyons. It was a shiny color, like silver, with some gray coloring. Curious, she flew upward a bit and kept an eye on the car before deciding to try and follow it.

The mech noticed the little dragon following. "Ah, so you're curious too, hmm?" He asked himself before chuckling and going into stealth mode, hiding into some rocks nearby.

Eclipse glanced around before landing and transforming to her bot mode. "Where did he go?" She asked herself.

The mech came up behind her and chuckled, making her whirl around in shock and stumble before seeing the mech looming over her. She let out a squeak of fear and transformed back into her dragon form, glancing around quickly to see if she had enough room to take off, but she sadly didn't, so she backed up, hunkering down as the mech came closer. A blue visor covered his eyes, but Eclipse could still feel his gaze on her.

"Hey there, little one."

The gentle greeting, along with the gentle tone of voice, made her look up at him, her large green eyes wide.

Chuckling, the mech carefully reached out to Eclipse with one open hand, moving slowly so he wouldn't startle her. She hunkered down a bit more, but then felt gentle fingers giving her a gentle ear scratch. She leaned her head into the mech's hand and started purring, which made him chuckle again.

"You like that, hmm?" He asked. "I noticed my son did the same for you too."

Eclipse looked up at him. "Your son?" She asked curiously.

"Hey, Dad," came a familiar voice and they turned to see Sage come up. The boy spotted Eclipse and smiled. "Hey, Eclipse."

She gave him a stunned look. "Wait, this guy is your dad?" She asked.

Sage chuckled. "Yup, he is," he said. "Come on out. Dad won't hurt you."

"Of course not," the mech said.

Eclipse came out, transforming to her bot form again before looking at the mech curiously, seeing he bore the Autobot insignia. "Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"My name's Jazz, little one," he said with a smile, gently rubbing her helm. "And you already know my son, Sage."

Just then, a truck came rumbling into the canyon and with it was a blue motorcycle, both of which transformed into Optimus Prime and Arcee. "Jazz?" Optimus asked, recognizing the mech right away.

"Oh, joy. Not this guy," Arcee mock-groaned, the smile on her face proving she was only joking.

Jazz grinned. "Oh, no. Not the femme that can kick any mech's butt," he said with a chuckle. "How're you doing, Arcee?"

She chuckled. "Good, Jazz," she replied.

The new mech turned to Optimus. "I'm glad to see you're doing well too, Optimus," he said before holding out a hand.

Optimus not only shook Jazz's hand, but pulled him into a brotherly hug. "And I'm glad to see you too, Jazz," he replied before noticing the young human beside Eclipse. "Is that Sage?"

"Yup, that's my son, Sage," Jazz replied. "He told me he had run into Predaking and this little femme sometime back and helped them escape a rogue 'Con."

"And we're grateful he did," Arcee said. "That rogue was after Eclipse."

Eclipse now perked up. "Uncle Optimus, Sage and his dad are searching for a permanent camping place," she said.

Optimus chuckled. "Well, if you'd like, old friend, you and your son are welcome to join us at the base," he said.

"That sounds great," Jazz replied.

Back at the base, everyone welcomed the newcomers warmly. Prowl was especially glad to see his childhood friend was alive and hugged him warmly. "Welcome, Jazz," he said.

Camilla noticed Eclipse talking to Sage and the dragon introduced her aunt to him. "Ah, you're the boy that saved my niece and Preadking that day," she said.

"Just doing what was right," the boy said modestly.

"Which saved my daughter's life," Ratchet said, smiling at the boy.

Shadow came up to them. "This young man saved our sparkling, Ratchet?" She asked.

The medic nodded. "A techno-organic who shifts into a wolf and gave a rogue something to think about," he said.

Shadow then smiled at the boy. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

Jazz blinked when he saw her. "Miss Shadow?" He asked.

She looked up in surprise before smiling. "Jazz," she said, recognizing him and going up to him, giving him a hug. He returned the warm embrace, smiling.

"You haven't changed a bit," he said.

"You two know each other?" Arcee asked in surprise.

Shadow smiled. "Jazz and I were in the same classes in school when we were younglings," she said. "But we haven't seen each other since we graduated."

Eclipse smiled. "He's a nice mech, Mommy," she said.

Jazz blinked in surprise. "This cute little one is your daughter?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, she is," Shadow said.

The mech chuckled. "She's got your curiosity," he said.

Eclipse looked up at her mother curiously. "Mommy, does this make Mr. Jazz my uncle?" She asked. "And Sage my cousin?"

"Yes, it does, sweetie," Shadow said with a smile. "So how about you give your uncle and cousin a dragon greeting?"

"Oh, boy," Ratchet said with a smile.

"What's a dragon greeting?" Sage asked curiously.

They found out a moment later as Eclipse playfully tackle-hugged them and tickled them, making the two laugh and tickle her in return, which made her squeal with laughter and giggles.

Everyone else smiled, happy to have to mech and his son joining their group.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
